


Halloween 1981

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Love, Multi, Other, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: The Seven Part Fanfic for what happened at Halloween in 1981.Voldemort, Lily and James' deaths, Sirius' words to Harry, Baby Harry, the Order, Sirius'arrest, Pettigrew's cowardness. Everything.(I might've changed some little sets but either way, it's about what happened that night)Enjoy :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1

As little protective nest of the doves tackled by a storm looks like, looked the Godric’s Hollow.   
It was dead night of Halloween. People everywhere in the country wore costumes of dark and spend   
their evenings frolicking. But none knew what dark stuff was going on at the Dove nest. A pack of Death   
Eaters had already stampeded through the little shelter and broke every single piece they found, they   
were soon side-tracked or killed by the Order members and remaining faithful Aurors in the woods, far   
away from the disfigured home.  
“Looks silent” came a voice from under the floorboard of the basement, “I’ll go-“, “No!” A voice shrieked   
slowly as it pulled it’s partner back. “Lily, we need to check.”, James looked at his wife intensely. That   
gaze melted her heart from within and she kissed him, “okay” she whispered and hug a little being close   
to her chest, it was Baby Harry. His green eyes met his mother’s, his hair and his coppery skin similar to   
his Father’s. “We’ll be safe sweetie.” Lily pecked on Harry’s forehead and both of them emerged from   
their refuge.   
“All gone” James confirmed and then sat down on a pile of rubble, shaking. Lily clutched to her love, she   
found him in tears, “my mum’s and dad’s special things-“ his voice shook, “-broken” he finished as Lily   
knelt down in front of him. “James be strong, we have to save Harry.” She said and her husband looked   
at their son, Harry meanwhile had no idea what were his parents whispering and why they looked so   
glum. But he knew his Dada needed a kiss, as his Dada was never sad. So, by this, he was gently taken in   
his Father’s arms and Harry did what he knew, he nuzzled closer to him. Clung like he loved it.   
“Harry,” his Dada said and he looked up. “I can’t bear to see your face so adorable, it makes me melt.”   
And with this he kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered the words, maybe Harry would always  
remember once he grew up.  
“Be strong son. Dada and Mama will there for you.”   
“Even if everything goes berserk.” Lily joined and James looked up, as she stroked his cheeks with her   
warm fingers and smiled.  
“Even if everything goes berserk.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of it.

Part 2  
“James!” Lily whispered sternly as Harry lay in his arms. She sat beside the papa and the son, both   
having a quite good time. As I mentioned before, their house was nearly in rubble and they had found a   
big chunk of cement to sit on in their house’ hallway. “Hmm?” James asked, he couldn’t leave Harry for   
even a second, he wanted to be with his baby, if it was the last thing he did.  
“Did you hear that?” Lily said and looked here and there, as if on cue, a clap of thunder roared out in the   
sky, it was enough to bring James back of his silent nature. “It’s…” He gulped, “it’s him.” And put on a   
stiff composure. “Yes, it’s..” Lily couldn’t control her shaking hands, the eerie darkness was spreading   
outside, thunder boomed, wind slapped, the house shook, her fingers started trembling, and James   
caught her, “here.” He placed Harry gently in her arms, the baby looked up at her and cried the only thing he could, “Mama!” Then he nuzzled closer to her warm sweater, Lily smiled and held back her   
tears, but then she looked at James, who ruffled his hair making it more messy, she couldn’t quite   
imagine how strong he had turned in a minute, “Potter..” she said as her hand reached to straighten his   
glasses, “you take Harry in a safe place.” He said and the house started to shake violently, “I’ll hold him   
off and give you some time.” He pulled out his wand and crumpled his sleeves, “we’ll fight him   
together.” Lily said with a difficulty.  
“No Lily, he’s after Harry, if he gets an open space, it’ll be-“ he stopped and shook his head, “No. I’ll do   
what I can till the last breath,” he started to rush off until Lily held the corner of his sleeves, “Jamsie?”   
She called, he turned and she leaned in closer, their lips linked and James placed his hand softly on her   
back, “I know.” He pulled away and then turned towards his son. “Papa!” Harry said and gave him a peck   
on his cheek, “I’ll be back son,” said James as he stood by the door, “I’ll be back.” And with this, he   
vanished behind the cement wall.  
Lily swallowed and controlled her tears, she remembered James telling her not to cry but face the   
situation. She hastily took a last glimpse of James’ presence with her eyes closed, prayed for him and ran   
upstairs. She entered Harry’s room, which was still intact, the red crib; with soft blanket inside, a  
hanging tuney toy as James said with owls and wands at the tip. Shelves full of toys and stuff animals   
gave Lily nostalgia on their shopping last year, even before Harry was born. She kept her usual face, the   
tender mother then placed her baby to his bed, “Harry,” she said, looking at him through the crib bars,   
those bars made her feel more distant that ever from her beloved son. “Harry.. you are so loved..” she   
said, “so loved.” At this, Harry’s little hand came through the bars and held her slender fingers. With this   
gesture, Lily felt contented, “Harry, Mama loves you, Dada loves you..” she said, “Harry be safe. Be   
strong.” She kissed his little rosy hands.   
And the thunder boomed like a stampede outside


	3. Part 3

EXPELLIARMUS!” a shout roared through the courtyard, the rain splattered everywhere, thunder   
boomed, winds raced, trees were on the verge of falling and in the the middle of all this, a Man, fully   
drenched, with his wand raised, his glassed broken but still on his wet face, faced a being in a black   
cloak, the cloak didn’t showed the whole body, but only the pale grey, snakelike hands which had a   
white, bony wand in them.   
“Where is Harry Potter.” The cloaked figure spoke in a eerie like voice, it was cold and cruel, and it   
spread chills all over James’ body, “you will never find him! You-“, “silence!” That one word was enough   
to make James’ hair on his neck stand. “You can’t silence the James Potter! You won’t find my son! You   
won’t have anything in your hands! YOU NOSELESS RACOON!” he said and faced his enemy. At this The   
cloaked figure laughed, devilishly, “ah.. it gets personal..” he said and put this left hand on his cloak, “let   
me see you now.” And he removed his hood, he had a bald gray, pale head, red gleaming eyes, and no   
nose, but snakelike slits instead. As he did, James’ stomach did a jolt of fright but he stood intact, “fine… a pity, such useful blood is spilled…” He said, his bony fingers crossing, “but if you want it this way..” he   
raised his wand, “then I’ll be obliged.” 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

Went the curses of red and green, they clashed in the middle, the rain poured harder with a blinding   
flash, James and the Dark Lord were now face to face, spell to spell. Sweat and water mixed on James’   
tired face, he stood on the spot, with difficulty, his hand aching to stay still, his soul wanting to leave,   
but his will to defend his wife and son kept him intact, he knew, that his wife was already doing her part,   
his friends were battling the minions of ‘Your Darkness’ he wanted to finish this, once and for all, until   
his vision went black, his hand fell and something knocked him off his feet.  
“Ahhh!” He said as he hit the bricks, he crumpled down on his knees. He could feel the cloak near him,   
the eerie closing in, “such a pity…” Voldemort said, he paced around the weak James and cackled with   
royalty, “brace yourself.” As he readied his spell, James mentally pardoned himself for not letting him off   
some more time. He cried but didn’t show it, he remembered his friends, their smiling faces, their happy   
notes, he remembered his family, his mum and dad, he remembered his wife and his son, their giggles   
and laughter. ‘I love y’all’ he said slowly when a green blinding flash struck him right at his heart.  
The house shook violently, Lily saw a trail of Green flash outside the door’s crevices and cried, for she   
knew that her love had fallen… She couldn’t stop herself, but she did what James wanted, she armed   
herself with her wand and stood at the door, she took a look at Harry and her eyes melted… For the   
baby had lost his father, the thunder danced terrifyingly outside and the rain started to subside. Hardly   
had she armed at the door thinking an attack from there when the windows fell open, she turned and   
found a cloak emerge from the sight, the window panes fell down, and Lily stood bravely in front of her   
baby, “Please..” she started, crying hardly as ever, but still in between the prey and the predator, “step   
aside foolish girl!” The cold, damp voice boomed and made her tremble, Lily looked behind at her baby   
who looked intently at his mother, “please.. have some mercy.. please..” she croaked and swallow   
heavily, “step aside!” Was the only cry the predator uttered, “please.. not Harry!” She said, spreading   
her arms, blocking Harry’s view, “Please.. not Harry, take me instead.. please sir.. not Harry..” her fiery   
red hair swayed as she spoke but the Predator raised his wand, “Pity..” he said and said the spell.  
Lily quickly took a glance at her baby’s face, his rosy cheeks, his little fingers, his coos and giggles, his   
laugh, his copper skin, messy hair and his emerald eyes, “I love you Harry..” she said and closed her   
eyes, ready for it. And then there was a loud cry and a blinding green flash which took her inside an   
unknown vortex…

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

STUPEFY!” cried Sirius and a blue flash made the last death Eater facing him go splat on the ground, he   
scanned for anymore threats for something was different, the death eaters had retreated all of a suddenleaving the curious Aurors and order members in deep confusion, though many of them(DE) were   
caught, they did only one gesture, which was looking at the dark mark on their left arm and crying   
towards the sky shouting, “NO!”, Not this upset howl of the lot made the Aurors realise that the battle   
was over, for the marks became faded on the owner’s hand, when the last of the fellows were taken   
back by the Aurors, Sirius Black looked here and there to see any sign of their friends, As he   
remembered, Remus was lying somewhere, heavily wounded after. A fierce teeth battle with his   
nemesis, Greyback, Peter was nowhere to be seen and Sirius had an edgy feeling about this, for the   
death eaters didn’t even knew the Potter’s residence and the last to enter their lovely home was none   
other than little Peter. With this thought in his mind, he blindly scattered through the forest and   
reached the now in the rubble Godric’s Hollow.  
“NO!” He cried, tears brimmed his eyes and he claimed over the half collapsed shelter, the other half   
was badly strewn off its charm of once lively home, the rubble caused a great difficulty to him for   
climbing and he walked over it gently too, for he feared someone might be there beneath it. He jumped   
over to the damp, muddy courtyard, where once stood the metallic hate of the Hollow, he pranced   
quickly inside and saw what he didn’t even imagine.   
The collapsed part of the house consisted of the basement, the kitchen and the attic, whilst the rooms   
were still intact but untouched and a ghostly eerie passed through it. “James!” Sirius called, his wand   
raised if he expected and attack, he looked here and there, took off some chunks of stone with a heavy   
heart but felt contented to find now body lying beneath, he still searched thoroughly, crying and calling   
names like, “Prongs!”, “Lily!”, At last he gave up and cried more for he was going to call the last person   
he knew of, “Harry?” He called, he was half afraid that his friends had fled and Harry had been… No!   
Maybe they’ve fled safely to somewhere and he might know it sooner, for James didn’t like to keep his   
mates hanging. But as he thought of this pleasant idea, he heard a loud cry from above the floor, from   
Harry’s room!  
He frantically ran upstairs, until his leg caught up in something and he fell face first, throwing more   
stones over him, “stupid.” He grunted, wiping his tears, he bent down then to take a look at the intruder   
when what he saw, pierced his heart through.  
There was his friend, lying dead, with eyes wide open as if he saw a ghost, his sweater, covered in dust   
and blood, his face covered in sweat, his glasses broken, his wand somewhere still intact in his hand,   
“No..” Sirius croaked and cried more loudly, “NO!” He cried like a baby, for he knew that his friend   
wouldn’t come back to him, he did the last thing he could to let his soul rest properly, “Mate..” he   
started, not able to help breaking in between, “.. you’ve been very kind to me..” he said, still with a   
feeble voice, “Thank you Prongs!” He could say no more and gently closed his eyes with two fingers,   
then he hugged James’ body and cried more.  
After a while he let James be wrapped in a nearby torn blanket and followed the voice which came from   
upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius broke open the already rubbles door.  
He saw a lifeless body, lost of all the colours.. it was her.. it was Lily.. the Lily. He was instantly flooded   
with all the memories of them together, the way she used to braid his lustrous long hair, the way she   
used to smack him with a parchment that it hurt more than Prong’s punches, the way she used to flirt   
with him just to make James jealous… Everything was flashed upon his inward eye…   
And now, seeing her like this, seeing both of them like this… Shattered Sirius’ heart into infinite pieces, it   
was impossible to stitch it up.. never will it get back together..  
He was brought back to earth by a sharp cry, his wet, muffled robes were on the floor, he had his wand   
in his hand and he raised, while he turned around.  
There. There he was. There he was in front of Sirius’ gray eyes, his crappy, wet, muddy, grimed haired   
self… there, in the crib, was the tear streaked, rosy baby, his Prongslette.  
“HARRY!” he cried and tears filled his eyes, he scooped him up from the broken crib and swaddled him   
to make him rest, his cried were not stopping, his rosy cheeks were now red, his hands were covered   
with dust and tips of blood, his eyes were like sea weed dissolved under the force of the sea, and… The   
most.. most strangest thing, was a lightning shaped scar, gleaming freshly with blood on his forehead.  
Sirius’eyes widened, what was this?! This was out of his theory, he got the notice that Mr. Noseless had   
come here and defeated his friends, but.. he didn’t knew… What was this scar all about.. what did it   
signify? But his thoughts were saturated under Harry’s cries.  
“Shh..”  
He cradled and patted his back.. Harry started to stop slowly, but he couldn’t really, the rain had   
stopped outside and snow fell softly on the demolished site..   
*in other circumstances,*  
Sirius thought as he shushed his godson,   
*-this night would’ve been wonderful for James*  
He smiled weakly, but even the slightest thought of his friend.. no.. his brother.. broke him… Pierced him   
from his core.  
Out of the distance, he could hear a soft purr of the engine, it was familiar, though how? He didn’t care..  
And just then.. out of nowhere..  
Hagrid touched down near the demolished building with a grim countenance on his face…   
*Hagrid?*  
The half-giant, covered with moleskin robes and slimy hair jumped out of *his* bike faced Sirius.  
“H..Hagrid?”  
Sirius croaked, one side he cradled Harry slowly, Harry had stopped crying, but he still had the pain from   
the scar…  
“Y-yeah.”  
“What-“  
Sirius puffed..  
“What are-what are you doing here?!”  
“Dumbledore’s orders.”  
That’s it. That was the last blow for Sirius, Dumbledore, weeks ago in his letter had mentioned to place   
Harry in his only muggle relative’s shelter if anything goes wrong..  
This was strongly opposed by Sirius, he was the Godfather! His GODFATHER.  
He had the right to shelter him. To give him a home. To tell him.. about his life..  
But, that man Dumbledore.. 

“No.”

“Sirius listen-“

“NO!”

He gripped Harry tightly towards himself.  
I’ll take care of him he thought,   
he’s my godson  
He recited.

“HE’S MY PRONGSLETTE!”  
He opened up in rage.

Hagrid stopped in tracks, still with a look of despair on his face..  
Harry looked up from his Godfather’s shoulder. He sensed the wrong in the atmosphere and clung to his   
muddy robes more tightly.  
“Sirius i-“

“NO! NOT AT ALL! NOT A CHANCE!”  
He says, raising his wand at Hagrid,

“I AM HIS GODFATHER!”

“I kno but-“

“LET DUMBLEDORE’S IDEA GO TO HELL! I DON’T CARE! I WONT SEND MY GODSON TO-“

“they are his only living relatives!”

“I AM HIS GUARDIAN! OH COME ON HAGRID!”  
Sirius trembled, there were tears in his eyes, his wasn’t going to let go of his promise to James, he   
wasn’t going to let go at all.

“Sirius.. listen to me—”

“Get out.”

“Sirius-“

“I’ll curse you badly if you don’t!”  
He says, raising his wand in angst.  
Soft snow falls on his robes and Harry shivers under his hold.

“Sirius, it is Dumbledore’s choice.”

“I don’t-“

“The Ministry will subject to you for questioning of the attack, you’ll be under suspection, you are the   
last witness here.. you’ll be called, asked, counter questioned.”

Sirius stopped, he thought about this   
*I have moons too  
*  
He says in his mind, but..  
He fills with doubt

"Harry won’t be under your supervision completely, except, who knows that ruddy Volde- Oh sorry.. you   
kno who is forever gone?”

“I-“

“The muggles will keep off the remnant death eaters at bay, their presence is hated by them, Harry will   
be safe Sirius.”

Sirius hesitates.. this was true, the Death Eaters Loathed the muggles and we’re surely not going closer   
to them.. especially not towards the ones not associated with this world of theirs..  
But.. he couldn’t let go…  
He had promised James…  
He had..

“Sirius.”

“THAT RUDDY MERLIN OF DUMBLEDORE!”

He says and kicks the dust in disgust, he cried out loud and Harry looks at him, wiping his tears then and   
there.  
The guardian holds his Prongslette closer to his heart.

“If anything happens to-“

“We’ll take care.”  
Sirius hands over the baby to Hagrid…  
But yet, he’s stopped at that..

“Let me see him just-“  
Suddenly, Harry clutches Sirius’ index finger,   
He grips it tightly and starts to open his mouth..

“Harry..?”

“Paddie!”

He cries, his voice cracking…  
The first word..  
Sirius thinks..  
His words were Paddie..  
Sirius smiles in agony, it was a lot harder than he knew.. he knew.. it was heart breaking..

“Paddie sit!”

Harry cries, Tears streaming and still holding the finger..  
Sirius is instantly reminded of James..  
But that moment doesn’t last long as he looks at Harry for the last time.

“Harry..”  
He laughs slightly.

“Paddiee..”

“Harry, Paddy is going to bring you gifts.. lots.. you’ve been a strong boy lil Prongslette.”  
With a quick kiss on his forehead, 

Sirius reluctantly lets go of his finger from Harry.  
While boarding the bike, Harry cries loudly under Hagrid’s hold..  
And even thought they fly high in the sky…  
Only a word rings in Sirius’ ears…  
Only the word.. 

Paddie….


	6. Chapter 6

The flick of moment brought Sirius back from his longing.  
He had seen a black cloak spur beneath the bushes a feet away from him, and he knew..  
He knew.. who it was.. and who is might be.

“Peter!” 

He cries and runs behind the traitor, everytime, Sirius steps a foot down, his anger bulges up like the   
mercury inside the thermometer in contact with fever. His anger was the seventh cloud. Everytime, he   
saw Peter run away from him, his wand was gripped tight, his wrinkles ached for revenge, his coat was   
ruffled and filled with despair, his eyes were hurt and hungry form avenging this mates’ death.  
“PETER!” He cried loudly and shot a red bolt of spell towards his right, the culprit fell flt on the asphalt,   
gasping from breath.

“Sirius-“

*Fwwof*

Sirius smashes his face with a punch as soon as he reaches the fallen fellow.

“Let me-‘

“Down!”

He bellows, aiming his wand tip at Pettigrew’s neck.   
He could see the dirt in his eyes, the fake mourning for his friends and the look of being frightened as if   
he had been caught in a thunderstorm.

“Sirius let me-‘”

“Shut up!”

A yellow bolt of. Light spat at Sirius’face and Pettigrew ran with all his might, to an empty street.

“WORMTAIL!”

Sirius cried, filled with anger and ache, his muscles pained and were hungry to twist Peter’s neck in   
between them, his fingertips twitched to see his wand attacking Pettigrew, his mind wanted to kill   
Pettigrew on the sight…  
He wanted Justice,   
He wanted Justice for all.

“Sirius listen to me—”

“No.”

Peter faced his chaser, both the men were wet, muddy, tired and hurt.

One wanted to avenge his friend. The other had betrayed his kin.  
One wanted end the wrongs. One needed freedom from his sins.

“Sirius-“

“STUPEFY!”

Sirius cursed and a blue light swiftly ran past Peter making him fall on the ground.  
The street was flanked with houses on either sides, all of the people, inside the houses.  
No one daring to come out as their Prime Minister had marked a terrorist (for muggle minds) on loose   
and had covered their families.  
But there was no terrorist for the wizards.  
There was only friend and foe.

“REDUCTO!”

“PROTEGO!”

A transparent barrier engulfed the tired Peter, his hands trembled to keep his wand at position, his   
vision became blur as he felt Sirius pounding heavily over his curse at him.  
And such a heavy bolted curse was not a dilly dally. Peter knew.  
It was from the heart.  
The bolts were fired in all directions and it burst open many cars on the spot, the snow on the streets   
turned black the smoke filled everywhere.  
Peter, flat on his back, stood with difficulty as the other fellow shot another curse at him.

“YOU BETRAYED JAMES!”

Sirius yelled, walking slowly towards the fallen.

“I—I can-I can explain.”

“NO!”

Peter knew there was no escape.  
Black was mad. No, he had turned savage.  
He was enough savage to kill him.

“Sirius, I—”

“SHUT UP!”

“LET ME-“

“No!”

Peter stood with the support of a rubbles car, his hands burnt under the scorched metallic part, but he   
stood up, panting.  
Sirius had enough, he didn’t care there were people in the houses, his anger had filled him, his anger   
had engulfed his heart.  
He needed Pettigrew dead.  
Or worse, arrested to Azkaban for eternity.

“I—I didn’t – I didn’t mean to Sirius-“

“OH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT YOU SCUTTLING RAT!”

He screamed and Pettigrew croaked heavily, letting out a hoarse cough.

“Sirius, plea-“

“NO! YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED.”  
Peter gripped his wand behind him,

“YOU ARE TO BE PUT UNDER ARREST. I WILL HELP JAMES AND LILY GET JUSTICE. IF IT’S THE LAST THING I   
DO!”

There were tears in his eyes, his body shook and trembled, 

*if only James knew this*  
He thought,  
*he would’ve crumbled the whole house under him_*

“WE SHOULDN’T HAVE TRUSTED A RAT!”

He cries ever more loudly and some people jump out in the balcony to see the show.  
“Fine.”

Peter aims his biggest curse at Sirius.

"FIEND FIRE!”

“EXPELLIARMUS!”

The two spells confluence with each other with a blinding force of light, the muggles eyes widen and   
they cover their children behind them.  
A huge ring of fire erupting from Peeter’s wand meets the red sparks from Sirius’ weapon and combines   
together to form a huge blast.

*now, peter*  
Peter thinks and slowly let’s a knife loose from his pocket, with one hand placed at the wand, an eyes   
placed at the disguised ministry officials in the bushes, he cuts his right ring finger and highers the   
intensity of the curse.  
He gives it all.  
And everything turns black.

“Mass murderer.”  
Sirius wakes up to these words.  
peter is caught  
Sirius recites, until he is gripped from his shoulder by two heavy buff officials.  
Aurors.

“13 MUGGLES DEAD!”

A woman’s screeching voice enters his ear and he immediately opens his eyes.  
The women dressed in full pink with dark red lipstick has a wand aimed at Sirius’face.

“What-“

“NO WORD. MR. BLACK!”

She cries and the tip pierced his neck.

“Why am i-“

“Murder of thirteen muggles. Mr.black.”

His eyes widen. The Minister of Magic was standing in front of him, but the rat, the rat was nowhere to   
be seen.

*he transformed*

Sirius said in his mind and struggled under the Auror grip.

“Silence! Mr. Black!”

The pinkly dressed woman aims for a non-verbal curse until he is stopped.

“Enough, Dolores.”

“But sir-“

“His sentence is to Azkaban.”

“WHAT?!”

Sirius struggles more, the Aurors have difficulty in handling him, but they do, his muscles pain under   
their grip and his energy tires out after a long series of battle.

“Send a word to the officers People.”  
The Minister says,  
Sirius’ eyes start to tire.

“IT’S THE RAT!”

“SILENCE!”

“IT’S THE RAT! THE RAT IS THE MURDERER YOU IDIOTS!’”

“what Rat? Mr. black?!”

“PETER PETTIGREW!”  
He jostles in their grip.

“You killed him!”

The pinkly woman squeaks glares at Sirius,

“I DIDN’T! HE BETRAYED MY FRIEND! HE IS THE CAUSE-“

“Silencio!”

The charms locks Sirius’mouth and he falls on the ground.

“We’ll have no more threats in this world again.”

And with this Sirius’vision blackens out again.

(Unconsciousness)  
"Padfoot?”  
”huh?"  
Sirius opens his eyes, beside him stands James, all fine and fit and not dead, he is not covered in blood,   
not tired, nothing.

”James-“

”Shhh.”

”it was Pettigrew.”

”I know”

”it was-“

Sirius broke down, this heavenly place with where he was in his mind or really if he was dead, ached him   
from inside.

”I couldn’t stop Harry.”

”he’s safe.”

”but I promised you-“

”he’s safe. That’s all Pads.”  
After a long silence of muffled cries James says.  
”They’ve got the wrong man.”  
Sirius nods.

”delusionals” James grunts.

Sirius isn’t aware if his life is ended or not.. he isn’t aware and doesn’t know if he is being carried to   
Azkaban cell unconscious or not. He just knows, that he’ll kill Pettigrew. He’ll bring Justice to James. And   
he knows that Ministry is not full of delusionals.  
It is full of-

”Fools.”


	7. Chapter 7

Remus woke up shivering, his shirt was ripped to threads. He had a trail of blood from his nose and his   
face was coated with mud and grime.  
He woke up with aching muscles, his transformation had been on the right time.   
The time of the attack.  
He had been grateful for the wolf energy he used to track down the Death Eaters.  
But.. he was doubtful..  
Of whom of his fellows..  
Had he hurt in his Wolf form.

He walked slowly towards a tree and leant against it, huffing and puffing.  
The sky was clear, the ground was damp.  
The sun had rose in the sky and was pleasant, but this pleasant confetti in the air felt a bit strange to   
him…

He didn’t knew where he was.. how far he had ran, but on seeing a creature, man, jump from his broom   
near him.  
His chest was relieved of the pressure.

“Mad-eye.”

He said slowly and the man jumped off his transport.  
The man limped across the ground and stood beside the panting werewolf. That aurburn hair was then   
ruffled back, tucked behind his ears and Mad-eye, with his ferocious face said the words.  
Which hurt Remus ever more.

“Sirius is caught.”

Remus stopped, his whole body paralysed.  
*Sirius?  
*

He thought..   
*why was he..? What did he do..? What happened last night?!  
*

“Sirius-“

“Yes.”

Remus couldn’t believe his ears, he must’ve woke up funny, he thought, they are only joking.. but the   
grim look on Mad-eye’s face confirmed that it wasn’t a sort of prank.

“And..James-?”

Mad eye didn’t say anything and hung his head down.  
Remus’heart was pounding heavily.  
no! Not possible

“Lily…?”

“Remus.. I’m sorry-“

“No.”

He said. He didn’t wanted this. He didn’t believe this. His heart wasn’t wanting to. His heart repelled the   
news. He wasn’t able to save them.. he had promised, he had assured.  
He was unable to save them.  
He gave himself a tight slap.

“Remus!-“

“NO!”

He heavily threaded his fingers in his sandy locks. He didn’t except this.. not at all, he pulled his hair like   
he wanted to get rid of it.

“What.. what about Sirius?”  
He asked slowly,

“I don’t think you are-“

“TELL ME!”

“They’ve tossed him to Azkaban for being a traitor.”

Moody said this with a reluctant voice. He did not wanted Remus to hurt him more.  
But, Remus did the exact opposite, he turned and faced the hard bark of the tree and smashed his fists   
strongly.

“Remus-“  
Moody surged forwards, but the boy struggled free.  
“NO!” he cried, on the verge of tears, his voice broke with every yell he bellowed.

“NO! NOT- NEVER!”

He fought his desire to curse himself, he fought his desire to raise and wand and ask the ministry jerks,   
ask the fortune what did James and Lily do to deserve this…

“HE DIDN’T-“

Remus croaked, tears streamed his eyes and the blood on his cheeks mingled with the salty water.  
He crumbled to the ground and Moody supported him.

“NOOO!”

He cried like he meant to. His heart was in it. He wanted to die too. To not hear these heart wrenching   
words.. to not.. wanting to believe these words.

“I LOVED HIM!”

Remus screamed and cried more.

“Remus, get a grip-“

“I LOVED THEM ALL!”

He cried ever more loudly.

“I-“

Remus sniffled.

“I LOST MY FAMILY!”  
He broke.

“MY ONLY FAMILY!”

“Remus, look up, the others are here.”

He didn’t wanted to, he wanted himself to be buried inside the deep mud and burn inside the Earth’s   
core.  
Until he saw the remnant order members, jumping off their brooms.

“We must look at Godric’s Hollow.”  
Minerva McGonagall said as soon as she touched down.

“Yes..”  
Remus gained his balance.  
He wanted to apologise for his absentee and their last rites.. was the last thing he could do.. he wanted   
to…

“Someone has to help them find peace.”

And he was taken in a warm motherly embrace of his Professor McGonagall, where he cried like a child.  
\------

The eerie spread everywhere, there was a chilling silence, nobody spoke, one by one all paid their rites   
and left the cemetery, wishing Remus loads of courage..  
But, could one regain his courage without his family?  
The coffins were buried, and just above the grave, was a statue, a statue of the three.. a special gift from   
a local sculptor who was saved by the order members.  
A statue, A memorial of James, Lily and little Harry.  
He was assured by Dumbledore and others that Harry was staying with Lily’s sister.  
He was relieved as Harry was safe.  
But broken, as he, due to his condition, neglected the promise of James and Lily, and also was unable to   
support Harry.

“My boy,”  
A calming voice came from behind.

“Professor?”  
Remus asked, sniffing heavily, his eyes were puffy and red. He had cried all day, all day.  
His hands and legs had bandages from the self destruction he had given himself for not being able to   
keep up with his mate.

“They must be resting peacefully…”  
Remus remained silent.  
He only thought about the news he heard of Sirius, how he had killed not only Peter, but 13 muggles in   
the attack.  
But… This news, couldn’t fit in the right place in his heart..  
It had a lot of suspicion.

“Thank you Professor.”

“For what, my boy?”

“For Harry-“

“Ah. No need. He is safe enough.”  
Silence creeped through, the men stood staring at the memorial.. Remus eyes filled again and he raised   
his eyes to wipe them.

“Remus.”  
Dumbledore said suddenly,

“Yes?”

“You are brilliant boy, my son..”  
He patted Remus’ shoulder.

“But, if you must remain in the stormy seas, you will die a drowning death.”

Remus paused. Dumbledore had a point, but before he could still ask about its meaning, Dumbledore   
walked towards the pine trees, waving him goodbye and giving him a soft smile.  
\-------

At a distance, mistaken from everyone’s sight, stood a man in black cloak. Heavily stood between the   
pine trees, giving him a sort of temporary wall to hide his self.

“Severus.”  
Dumbledore walked towards the man.  
The man flinched, his crooked nose shone and he looked at the visitor.

“Professor.”  
He said, with a voice full of strangeness.

“You said-“  
He started, 

"You said you will protect her.”

Dumbledore looked down, 

“Lily and James put their faith in the wrong man, Severus.”

“I’m not talking about Potter. I begged you to help *her.*”

He says sharply, and a tear falls from his eye.  
The atmosphere cooled, snowflakes started to fall, mist and fog had entered the cemetery, the winds   
were cold and Severus eyed the young werewolf from his covering.

“The boy survives.”  
Dumbledore brings him back to earth.

“He doesn’t need protection. The Dark Lord is gone-“

“The Dark Lord, will return.-”   
Snape flinched and shivered.

“And by that time, the boy will be in terrible danger.”

The winds blew past and blew Snape’s long hair.. making the silence between the two dramatic and   
filled with tension.

“If you truly loved her.”

“No one..”  
Severus started.

“No one must know-“

“I shall try not to reveal the best of you Severus.”

Severus looked down and balled his fists in his pockets.

“Alright professor.”  
No sooner does he says this than Dumbledore swiftly apparates with a small smile crinkling on his   
wrinkled lips.  
\------

"I don’t believe it Prongs.."

Remus says, as he stands ahead of the memorial, he speaks as if he begs the statues to come to life.. as   
if he wishes all of this was other way round.

“I don’t believe what they think about Sirius.”

He says and strokes the rock.

“Some say he went insane.”

He croaks with difficulty.

“Some say, was barking mad to do it..”  
“...But we don’t know the truth don’t we?”

He smiles with difficulty..

“After all..”  
He wipes a tear off his cheeks and heaves a sigh.

“The flesh reflects the madness within.”

*THE END*


End file.
